Starry Sky Girls: Nova V Characters
This is a list of all appearing characters in the spin-off series Starry Sky Girls: Nova V. Main Characters Starry Sky Girls * Kanna is a very tomboyish girl, who seems to have great interest in space. Kanna can get pretty passionate over the things she loves. Kanna is the youngest of her family and as two elder brothers. Kanna is also the human alter ego of Nova Étoile, the Starry girl of starlight, who uses the power of the pink Prisma. * Hina is seemingly a very optimistic person, who believes that everything will go well without doubt. However, Hina also seems to have another side and seems to have a lot self-doubt. Hina is also the human alter ego of Nova Solar, the Starry girl of the red light, who uses the power of the red Prisma. * Madoka is a classic and very traditional girl, who works as student council vice president at her school. She is calm and doesn't talk very much. Madoka uses a very tradidional Japanese. Madoka is also the human alter ego of Nova Soleil, the Starry girl of sunlight, who uses the power of the yellow Prisma. * Anna is a mysterious girl, who seems to be lonely most of the time. Despite being a loner, Anna has got a very lovely personality. She is an orphan who doesn't feel like she belongs to this world. Anna is also the human alter ego of Nova Nebula, the Starry girl of stardust, who uses the power of the green Prisma. * Aoi is a confident, outgoing and very creative girl, who is the founder and president of her school's dance club. She's a passionate dancer who surprisingly prefers hip-hop of all dances. Aoi is also the human alter ego of Nova Lunar, the Starry girl of moonlight, who uses the power of the blue Prisma. Piedra Preciosa * Berry is a warrior fairy coming from Piedra Preciosa who was sent to earth to find those that were chosen to carry the power of the legendary Prismas. Despite being quite experienced, Berry is quite a clumsy fairy warrior. Berry fell in the fight between Agate and the Nova V. * Lady Agate is a powerful witch who lives in Piedra Preciosa a magical kingdom. Agate is one of the most powerful magic users all across Preciosa. As said in the later episodes, Agata was supposed to become the queen but then her sister Nefrita was granted the powers of the throne which caused Agate to despair. * Nefrite is the current queen of Piedra Perciosa a kingdom existing next to Skyriver, the world of rainbows. Nefrite's duty was to protect the legendary Prismas. When the Preciosa was attacked by a dark magic, she sent a young fairy named Berry to earth to find those who were chosen by the powers of the prismas. Villains * Wizraed is an evil witcher of Piedra Preciosa, the kingdom of Preciosa. Wizraed used to be the right hand of the most powerful sorcerer of Preciosa, whose name was "Ironbach". He was sent to turn the despair of the princess of Preciosa into darkness. Yet, he lost his life in this final fight against the Nova V. * Golldun is a magician who lived beyond the light of Piedra Preciosa, the kingdom of Preciosa. A few years ago, he first met a wizard called Wizraed, who gave him the powers to turn the light of Preciosa into dullness. Golldun's primary goal is to gather all five legendary Prismas. * In the past, Sylban was a loyal sorcerer, who served the royal court. However, one day, Sylban disappeared and no one has ever heard of him again. As it turned out, Sylban was manipulated by the most powerful sorcerer of the kingdom of Preciosa. Now, Sylban is only loyal towards Ironbach and seeks the power of the Prismas. * Prior the story, Onceana was a normal girl, who grew up in Piedra Preciosa, the kingdom of Preciosa. However, one day she got lost in some far away woods and was unable to return home. Back then, she first met the Ironbach and fell in love with him. Eversince them, she claims to only exist to serve him. Supporting Characters Family Members * Hiroyuki is Amenomiya Sorata, Amenomiya Daiki and Amenomiya Kanna's father, who works at his own car repair shop. Hiroyuki is a very average person, who works to grant his children a normal life, especially after his wife died many years ago. * Sorata is the eldest child of the Amenomiya family, as well as Amenomiya Kanna and Amenomiya Daiki's older brother. Sorata is an outgoing person, who likes to make jokes about others but also about himself. Due to his behavior those you know him well don't take him very serious. Sorata currently attends university. * Amenomiya Daiki is the middle child of the Amenomiya family. He is the younger brother of Amenomiya Sorata, and the older brother of Amenomiya Kanna. Daiki has just finished High School and, due to not having a dream to fulfil yet, he works at his father's car repair shop. * Kanzaki Mariko is Kanzaki Hina's mother. Mariko works as a local tour guide and knows every single fact about the town. Mariko is an outgoing and seemingly happy go lucky person. Mariko is a very talk active person, who sometimes annoys her daughter's friends. * Satoshi is a very calm and collected person. He works at a small sweets shops in town. In the past, he used to work at the shrine owned by his parents, however, due to financial problems, they had to give up the shrine. Satoshi then moved to Amanogawa with his family. * Yamato Ryoko is a strict, yet very nice person, who is Yamato Madoka's mother. Ryoko works at the school Madoka attends. She works as a science and maths teacher, who has just returned to teaching after suffering from an unknown disease over the last two years. * Satsuki Hanami is Satsuki Aoi's mother. Hanami used to be a famous ballet dancer, who retired as her first child was born. Today, she owns a ballet school where she teaches young girls and boys everything they need to know about ballet. At the moment, Hanami is pregnant with her and Kazuhiro's second child. * Satsuki Kazuhiro is Satsuki Aoi's father, who works as his wife's ballet school. Much like his wife, Kazuhiro used to be a famous dancer in the past. However, when their first child was born, both of them retired and Hanami opened the ballet school. Kazuhiro primary works as a dance teacher today. Friends * Rina is one of Kanna's classmates, who's part of her school's flowering club. She likes to read a lot and knows almost everything about flowers. However, she seems to be a little shy and can't apporach others very well. Rina's family has just moved to Amanogawa, while the first person she met was Kanna. References '''' Category:Spin-Off Characters